Patching Things Up
by gman5846
Summary: Duncan is gonna apologize to Courtney about her kissing Gwen. And he'll tell her about what happened to it. Will she forgive him? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. And it takes place after the events of The Ex-Files.


**12:00 AM At the confessional:**

"I just can't believe that Tyler eliminated instead of that jerk-face Duncan! UGH! The next time my team loses, I'm gonna tell Heather & Sierra to vote Gwen off." Courtney complained

* * *

**At first class:**

(Courtney was seen sleeping in one of the couches in first class)

"I need to talk to Duncan." Gwen said

"What? Why?" Cody asked

"Because I wanna make him patch things up with Courtney."

"I still don't forgive him ever since he kissed you."

"I know Cody, I know.." Gwen said "I just had feelings for him." She whispered without waking Courtney up

"Really?"

"Yes. Because of his looks, His cool mowhawk, he's funny, and he's a cool looking guy."

"I get it now. Look, you really need to tell Duncan to patch things up with Courtney, just tell him it was a friendly kiss, and I know Gwen would forgive him for that. Ok?" Cody asked

"Ok Cody." Gwen said as he kissed him on the cheek

"Wow..." Cody said as he fainted on the floor

* * *

**At economy class:**

(Duncan was seen trying to sleep, his eye was fully recovered. And he was dreaming about him with Gwen.)

* * *

**At his dream:**

(Duncan & Gwen were seen moving in together)

"I'm so glad that the series is over." Duncan said

"I agree with you Duncan. Now that we've moved into a house together, we're officially starting our new lives!"

"I agree with you Gwen. I love you."

"I love you too Duncan." Gwen giggled

"Wanna have our first kiss in the new house?" Duncan asked

"Of course! But before you do, I want you to wake up." Gwen said

Duncan was confused & says "I'm sorry what?"

Gwen begins of shake him & says "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

* * *

**Back to reality at economy class:**

(Gwen was shaking Duncan to wake him up)

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Gwen said

Duncan yawns & says "Gwen? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me. And I need to tell you something."

"About what?"

"Look. I know you've made Courtney upset about when you've kissed me."

"Yeah, I know.."

"I just wanna let you know that our kiss was just a friendly kiss." Gwen explained

Duncan was surprised & says "Really? How?"

"Look, I like you. But you really need to apologize to Courtney to patch things up with her. Wanna still be friends?" Gwen asked

"I'll take both of them as a yes." Duncan replied

Gwen smiled at it & says "Good. Now go on. Make sure no one sees you."

"Ok." Duncan replied as he gave Gwen a hug for a minute then pulled away & snuck to first class

* * *

**At first class:**

(Courtney was still sleeping in one of the couches while Heather & Sierra were also sleeping in one of the other couches far from Courtney. While Duncan was sneaking to her)

Duncan went to close to Courtney. & whispers "Psst. Courtney, Princess. Wake up!"

Courtney begins to open her eyes but when she see's Duncan she gives him angry face & yells "What do you want now?! Don't you see?! I don't love you anymore, you're cheater, and you're such a jerk-face!"

"Shh! Lower it! People are trying to sleep!" Duncan whispered

"Sorry. But anyways, tell me what the hell you're during here?" Courtney angrily whispered

"Look. I just wanna say that I'm sorry that I've cheated on you. And the kiss with me & Gwen was just a friendly kiss." Duncan explained in a whisper

"Really?"

"Yes. It's true. It was just a friendly kiss. That's all. Can we have one more shot?" Duncan asked as he raised his hand to Courtney

(Courtney was thinking about until she put her hand on his)

"Sure. Promise you'll never cheat on me again, ok?"

"I won't Princess. I love you." Duncan whispered

"I love you too Duncan." Courtney giggled

(Then they went close to their faces & kissed softly on the lips & started a make-out session)

* * *

**10 minutes later..**

(They both finished making out, Courtney was left on with her pink bra & panties & Duncan was left on with his shorts. And they were laying down on a couch while a white blanket was placed on them & Courtney was on top on Duncan cuddling)

"I love you Duncan." Courtney whispered

"I love you too Princess." Duncan chuckled

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips & went to sleep on the couch)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
